


The Final Hour

by DarkWolf75



Category: Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf75/pseuds/DarkWolf75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final hour is now at hand and she knows it is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Hour

The Final Hour

The final hour is at hand, and the galaxy has chosen her to be their champion.  
All the hopes and wishes of all the worlds rest on her shoulders.  
All her fear buried deep down with the tears that she will not let fall.  
With goodbyes said, she goes to the last battle and the final hour.

The final hour is at hand, and she will stand between the darkness and the storm.  
Her heart is heavy and she is worn, but she must press on.  
She gives hope in the dark days.

The final hour is at hand, the last battle must be fought alone.  
She thinks of the ones who helped her through the storm, and it gives her strength to win.  
She knows this is a one way road, and with a single tear she greets the final hour.

The final hour is at hand, and the road leading here has been hard and dark.  
But she has learned to ride through the storm to see the sun.  
Now in this final hour she can rest and be with the ones she lost on this long road.

The final hour is at hand, and the galaxy has chosen her to be their champion.  
With her final breath she sees everyone she cares about and it gives her peace.  
She has done her job and gave victory to the ones left behind. 

 

\- by Jennifer Patterson


End file.
